


Omega

by MischiefHowl



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Mpreg, Smut, Terrible Smut Ahead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefHowl/pseuds/MischiefHowl
Summary: No one could have ever really expected him to be an Omega. An Alpha was a stretch but a Beta was a possibility. He has never found reason to have a Mate... it seems the Universe wanted to prove him wrong with an intelligent dark haired Alpha came along.





	Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Like usual. I'm the worst at the sex, and even more worse when it comes to plot AND smut, oops. Enjoy my terrible attempt to do this Dynamic.

It was an obvious sight that he looked like an Alpha, or a Beta, having more of a problem with people in general due to being so introverted over anything else. 

An engineer that one can call a genius, able to provide the right structure all the while making sure it was all safe, and cutting down those greedy wealthy fools that tried to cut corners either to his face or worse behind his back. They lost very quickly when they tried to charge him from overpay by providing evidence that they were the ones that were more then happy to put people at risk and not care of faulty wiring or the like.

Jeremiah, known as Xander Wilde lived a normal life, Alpha because of how authorizing he could get, Beta for just being him. But the sad fact is that he isn't those two things, no.. he just hides it well. Even when he had suffered his first heat, he had nearly clawed off the Alpha's face that dared tried to take advantage of him. Needless to say, that Alpha didn't say that it was an Omega that nearly killed him.

Omegas were seen as submissive that would be wanting any cock.. Jeremiah sure shown that that was just a theory. And he suffered until his Heat was over. It was more miserable, but he didn't give in, taking all his willpower and convincing everyone he was sick and keeping his door locked shut. At least he had all his work done on time.

That was so long ago and he was happily taking pills to stop his Heat. He hadn't had any situations since he was 15. Ecco was the only one to know of his secret, she could care less about what he was, still he warned her just in case he didn't have a pill on him and had to hide in his bunker for awhile over trying to get satisfied. He theorized if he went into his Heat, it'll make him take anyone and that scared him.

Than there was Bruce Wayne. An Alpha just by how he looked and Jeremiah nearly forgot both of his names. His heart raced and he was more thankful that Jim and Lucius were in the room so he could keep professional, otherwise he'd have blushed. Bruce wasn't like anyone he'd ever seen before. Intelligent as he was, and saw his work as something fascinating and brilliant.

Maybe that is why he forgot his pills for the first time, or maybe he forgot everything while they were working on his generator that would help fuel Gotham, as well as other little projects they could fiddle with when they were burnt out on the main one.

When his Heat began. He had barely noticed, he thought it was the bunker that was warm.

"Jeremiah.."

"Hmm?"

Bruce looked at him, the scent had been so faint he had assumed it was another old associate that had visited him. But today he began to notice it more. He didn't want to say anything but. "Jeremiah are you going into Heat?"

"Wha-" That threw him off, it was blunt yes, but what else could Bruce have said? He finally did notice. And his heart raced in a growing panic. "N-" He looks at Bruce with new worry and well, he did what he usually did when he had a sensory overload.. he ran to a door, opened it via a button and fled to his room, whimpering as he locked it and held himself.

It was really noticeable than. He had been so focused on the project that he forgot his pills and.. the heat grew every minute. He heard Bruce call his name and my gods he wanted him to leave. It was full of concern though, nothing like what he had been raised on, where Alphas lose their minds over Omegas just from the scent of them in heat.

Worse so is, he felt the lubricating between his legs. He shed his pants if only so not to stain them, his boxers on the other hand were becoming a lost cause. He shivered as he was heat with waves he never felt before. And the cure was just on the other side calling his name, he cried silently, whimpering at how pathetic he felt.

"Just go. Please leave"

"Let me in, I won't do anything. Let me help you"

"Nnn" He near moans, full of shame. "No, stay out there please. It'll be over in a couple of days. Just go home.."

Bruce could basically hear Jeremiah's moans and whimpers. He had no idea that the engineer was Omega. Did anyone know? He placed a hand on the cold metal door. He had promised he wouldn't do anything, and he'd make sure he kept it. "Let me in." He tried again.

"No! This is th-the whole problem! God.. I want you.. I want you so much!" He sounded so pitiful, voice cracking with his guilt in confession. "I need you.. never had I wan-wanted someone so bad. So I'm begging you to leave"

Bruce was not at all taken back by anything except for the fact Jeremiah wanted him. He had learned as all did about sex, how natural it was. Jeremiah wanted to be bred and Bruce was sure after that, Jeremiah would be truly ashamed. "Where are your pills?"

"Ou-Out in the restroom. But you'll get them you'll still co-come in here. And I do-don't think they'd work now." Jeremiah slowly made his way to his bed, shedding his suit if only to get some cool air against his hot skin. He lay on the bed, feeling his fingers move instinctively down his body to stroke at himself, moaning as low as he could. God he wanted the Alpha just outside the door, if anyone could be his mate than he wanted it to be his Bruce.. No that's just his heat talking, intoxicating though. "Fu... Come in here." He cracked as much as his voice, moaning with need. "T-take me"

Bruce didn't know what to expect. He had got the orange pill bottle as a caution. And finally he came in. The scent hit him harder then a tidal wave and the sight of the vulnerable Omega on the bed was almost a beautiful sight. Jeremiah had caved and was stroking himself needily, touching at himself. 

Pale skin that had barely seen the sun was all shown, thin form with some muscle.. lovely freckles here and there, his glasses on the floor, ginger hair wet with sweat and his green eyes closed as he breathed out heavily. 

Bruce heard him moan for him, begging him to take him. It was so much. "Would it really help you? D.. do you need this?"

Jeremiah's hazy mind looked at the dark haired male with a whimper. He didn't want to be seen like this, this vulnerable. But the other wasn't trying to take him, it showed who had the stronger mind and he heard the question. He wanted to say it wouldn't, but the need was overwhelming him. He didn't want, he needed. 

Mates for possible life. But also there was another risk, a risk that he thought of sanely as he could. Pregnancy, heat meant he was fertile and can have babies. He looked at Bruce, fuck the risks. He nods probably to quickly. "Yes.. yes!"

Bruce had held himself back. The consent gave him enough reason and he slowly began to strip down, making it slow in case Jeremiah took it back. He knew that the pill couldn't work as well as this, and he doubted the other wanted to take one during this anyway.

So he did what he had to.

Fingers finding the warm skin that made the other murr so happily as Bruce got up on top of the submissive Omega, cock having been shamelessly hard from just seeing him, was guided to the lubricated hole. He saw Jeremiah grip the pillows, bracing himself. And Bruce finally let go of all his he supposed sanity for now and when he pushed into the tightness, he lost himself in his own need and the two near moaned in unison as he made his claim on Jeremiah.

The cock was painful in the best ways, stretching him as Bruce mated with him, cock pushing as he instinctively moved back he'd help his mate push further, hitting his spot at the right time that nearly sent him to the heavens. The two mates making love harshly, softly, trying to find a rhythm.

Bruce was truly free in this moment, hands gripping Jeremiah's sides, nails scratching him, leaving red marks with some little thin streaks of blood behind, neither cared as he fucked his Omega senseless.

"M-More Bruce.." He whimpered. He had released onto the bed before Bruce. Unable to have held back. Bruce didn't dare stop when Jeremiah was exhausted from the lack of experience. Bruce didn't dare stop, he wanted Jeremiah to be his, all of his.

The knot was what was a bit painful though for both of them. While Jeremiah thought he took all of Bruce, he realized how wrong he was. Bruce couldn't pull out of Jeremiah even if he wanted to. The knot connected them, going within the other. Bruce nearly pounding the moaning Miah into the bed who whimpered and begged still for more even when tired, the knot reaching the tip and on one last push, he released all of his cum within the engineer, filling him up with his seed.

There he fell next to the tired Jeremiah, equally spent but still inside of him, not able to pull out yet.

Jeremiah had to have suffered for days, but as soon as the cock went into him, he knew for a fact that was the cure, it's as easy as that. He was returning to his sense but did he regret? Was he scared that they just did this? No, he was happy.. more then happy. The two were drenched in sweat and he was all the more uncaring and willing to sleep like this. Bruce was still inside of him, and his seed.. that was what did frighten him.. did Bruce know the risk?

The two fell asleep, Bruce hugging his Miah from behind, in the morning only did Bruce pull out.

\---

It was weeks later that Jeremiah found out. And he was both happy and scared. Bruce's reaction was all that mattered. If he denied him, it'd break his heart.. "Bruce.." He said, his mind not at all focused on the project at hand. Bruce turning to him caused anxiety. "I.. I'm.. You're... We're going to be having a baby"

He expected denial, it was alright. Again it'd break him but he will silently suffer but respect his wish. 

"Are you sure?"

"I found out a few days ago. If you..."

"If I... Oh Jeremiah." He reached over to touch his hand. "Don't think I'd ever be so heartless to you."

"I-I'm sorry, I just.. I'd have understood if you didn't want me or this." He had expected it. Jeremiah was, well, no one really. Bruce Wayne was a billionaire, sure that wasn't all he was at all, he was so much more. But he was ready to be disregarded. 

"I could have left you alone when you were in heat. I knew this was a possibility and I took it." He felt so much more closer then before and he wondered if that was the bond they had from this. "We can do this."

"Thank you." He finally hugs Bruce tight. He was thrilled that his life was turning around so well. A grant and a job at Wayne Enterprises, and a mate that actually loved him and was ready to start a family.


End file.
